Out for Drinks
by learneditfromthepizzaman
Summary: Finally, a night off from hunting, brothers Sam and Dean decide to go out for drinks. Where things go after that, well, they had no way of knowing... (Wincest / PWP / alcohol use)


It was the first night in a while that the Winchester boys had a night off from hunting. More than that, it was the first night in a long while that they were able to go out to a bar and try their chances at getting lucky. It had been one heck of a dry spell but both brothers were more than ready to get back into it.

They'd been leaning against the bar, sipping on their third or seventh drink, when a smokin' hot blonde came their way. She took her sweet time walking over, hips swinging, undressing them with her eyes. The brothers glanced at each other, knowing they were a little too drunk at this point but trying to repress it.

Without thinking, Dean piped up with "You know I've been touched by angels but never one as pretty as you," as she reaches them. Sam just rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of his brother's pick up lines. He had to give it to him though, his lines always seemed to work. Sam instantly regretted the moment he took a chug of his drink.

"Actually perv, if you don't mind, I'd love to buy _this_ one a drink" she batted her eyes at Sam, her words swatting Dean away like a fly. Sam literally spat out his drink (thankfully on the floor and not the babe).

Dean, finishing his drink in one gulp, grumbled to Sam that he'd see him back at the motel.

* * *

When Sam stumbled through the motel door, it occurred to him that he should've taken the girl up on her offer. Instead, he was here just 20 minutes after Dean and he had to stand there a minute at the door to understand what was going on.

Sam was rather drunk but even after rubbing his eyes, the scene before him remained. Dean was there on the bed, naked except for the amulet around his neck, breathing hard and humping up into his hand.

"Sammy!" he exclaimed, eyes locking on the younger hunter in disbelief. "Why aren't you still out getting laid?" Dean hadn't moved, too dumb-struck and drunk to feel the need to cover himself up.

"Wasn't feeling it," he dismissed the concern, not wanting to explain. "Don't let me stop you though, I'm gonna jump in the shower anyway." Sam's voice was low and gravelly, eyes downcast and he made a beeline to the bathroom.

Dean's hand was still tight around his cock, completely still, waiting for the door to close behind Sam before he continued on his quest to sticky bliss.

The shower turned on, steam rolling off Sam's skin. Despite the warmth, the man shivered. He was hard and the image of his big brother stuck in his head. He pictured Dean out there right in that moment: hips thrust high in the air, breathing heavy as he pumped his leaking cock, violently trying to reach that highpoint.

Tentatively, he stroked his own shaft, breathing out the pleasure and trying not to make any noise. It was one thing to walk in on your brother masturbating. It was a whole other thing to get off on it…

* * *

Dean was having a hard time—and not in the fun way. He'd been trying for a while now but he just couldn't get himself to cum. He tried thinking of that girl at the bar but it just wouldn't do anything for him.

He couldn't deny the excitement of what just happened. Dean (especially drunk Dean) enjoyed being watched, even if it was by Sammy. His dick kept twitching, thinking about being caught, and he started to imagine how that scene could've played out differently.

Looking quickly at the door and making sure the shower was still running, he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a rather long, bright pink, silicone dildo. He wanted nothing more than a good orgasm—well, nothing more than a good orgasm before Sammy came out of the shower…

The shower suddenly turned off and before he could try to stash the dildo away, Sam walked out, dripping wet and covered only by a towel hanging loosely at his waist. He was clutching his head, the hot steam and alcohol having caused him to get dehydrated and feel faint. But Dean didn't notice that. What Dean noticed were thick, tight abs shining with moisture, and the definitive 'V' shape leading down to Sammy's…

A low moan slipped out and he realized he hadn't stopped jerking off this time.

As Sam regained some balance he studied Dean. "You're _still_ going at it?" His eyes shift lower and notice the bright pink shaft trying to be pushed into his brother's hole. Dean's blush went unnoticed as Sam just stared down at it curiously. He knew Dean wasn't gay. There was no way he was. But he also knew his brother was a kinky guy when it came to sex…so this made sense to drunk Sam.

Apparently so did asking his next question.

"Need some help?"

Dean's eyes went wide, but he was so lost in the pleasure and the alcohol that he nodded fiercely, needing something—ANYTHING—to send him over that edge.

Sam sat on end of bed and without touching Dean at all, took the dildo and lubed it up. He knew Dean hid lube in his bedside drawer; it had become tradition that at a motel he kept it there (even when they only stopped for a couple hours' rest).

Sam aligned the now-slick dildo with dean's puckered hole, admiring his brother's body for the first time. Dean was perfect…and he wasn't a small man either. His shaft was nearly as long as his own—and that was saying something. His sack was tight, bouncing as Dean pumped his cock.

The dildo slides into the tight opening and he moaned the further in it pushed. His face blushed deeply, eyes opening to see if Sammy was mocking him. Seeing only adoration in his little brother's face, Dean moaned even louder and started jerking himself off faster, watching Sam the whole time.

Sam moved the dildo in his brother as slowly as possible, relishing in the reactions it was eliciting. He could see Dean falling apart, desperate for faster stimulation. His own heart raced as well. With his one hand holding on to the toy, his other hand itched to touch something too.

So when he looked up to see Dean staring right at him, as if the jerking of his cock were done only for him, Sam reached out without hesitation and pressed his fingers to the base of the hunter's cock, thumb rubbing circles just above his sack.

Dean came instantly, his white hot liquid coating both of their hands and lips shouting Sam's name continually until he resurfaced from the high.

As gently as possible, Sam pulled the toy from his brother's anus, wiping it off and putting it away. Dean had his face covered with the hand not currently covered in his cum, so Sam tried to make it a little less uncomfortable by standing up and getting a beer. He sat at the room's small table, not looking as Dean shuffled back into clothing, both not saying a word to the other.

It wasn't until Dean sat across from him, swallowing his own beer that Sam looked up. Instead of seeing the self-conscious, angry look he'd expected, Dean was smirking arrogantly, looking down into Sam's lap.

His towel was somehow still wrapped around his hips but his erection tented up so far that Dean could see part of the sack underneath and the firm cheeks there behind.

It was Sam's turn to blush and turn away…but he didn't cover himself. Instead, he waited to find out what Dean would do. He was still shivering, and he knew that it was excitement and arousal causing the goosebumps.

Boldly facing Dean again—Dean wasn't in his chair anymore. He was down on his knees in front of Sam, breathing hard, steady gaze fixed under the towel. Sam didn't move an inch as his big brother unwrapped the fabric like he was opening a present and took Sam's full erection into his mouth.

"Oh my, oh god—DEAN." Sam wasn't expecting this act and he growled in response, clutching Dean's hair.

Dean was merciless, bobbing his head up and down, forcing Sam to the back of his throat over again, hollowing his cheeks and constricting his throat to imitate sex. The noises Sam was making were almost too much and Dean hummed with Sam still inside, causing him to buck up and startle him.

Coming up for air, a line of saliva still connected his mouth to Sam's dick and that was all it took for Sam. He picked him brother up from his knees and kissed his lips hard, tasting himself on his tongue. Despite everything that was happening, the kiss threw Dean off the most. He wasn't expecting the gruff passion coming from Sammy; the kiss meant that the brothers weren't just doing this to get themselves off.

Sam nearly _threw_ Dean back onto the bed, earlier cum stains still damp. He made short work of re-removing Dean's clothes and pulled him into his own mouth, basking in the flavor. Neither brother had been with a man before this night—neither had thought they'd wanted to. But doing this now was like taking their first deep breath together, and they didn't think they could live a single day without.

They clung to each other desperately, as if breaking apart would crush them, kissing and touching and nipping at exposed flesh. Sam tumbled over top of the other man, grabbed each of his brother's ankles and pulled them towards his head, effectively folding Dean in half. Without a second thought, his mouth dove down, tongue claiming his brother's tight hole, licking lightly around the rim before thrusting harshly in.

Dean cried out, arousal and humiliation mixing together, heightening each other, as he felt himself assaulted by Sammy's tongue. It was like nothing he'd ever felt—like the pleasure of being watched but multiplied by thousands. Having a mouth _there,_ working at his…and Dean _liked_ it! Heck, he loved it. Shamed by his arousal, and aroused at his shame, Sam's tongue was bringing him close to the edge.

For the first time that night, Dean didn't want to cum.

"P-Please Sammy, you're gonna finish me. I want…I n-need…"

"Say it Dean," Sam looked up into his brother's blushing face, loving the submissive position the ever-macho Dean was in. He gulped hard, never figuring Sam had a dominant side.

"Fuck me Sammy, fuck me hard. I need your cock inside me…baby brother."

Sam wasn't one to be told twice.

* * *

Wrote this on a whim so I'm not sure if it's finished or if I'll continue it. Reviews more than welcome! Depending on those, I'll decide how this goes. Cheers!


End file.
